A Daydream Away
by TJtheNerd
Summary: Garcia discovers a video of Morgan. What feelings will be revealed when she show it to Reid? Inspired by the song A Daydream Away by All Time Low
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is just a short Criminal Minds fanfiction I wrote. It is based off the song 'A Daydream Away by All Time Low' I wrote this in about two hours so sorry if it sucks. Please read and review - K xx**

_**DISCLAIMER:- I do not own Criminal Minds or All Time Low as much as I would love to *SOBS***_

"Hey, Reid come here. I want to show you something" Garcia called from her lair.

"What is is, Penelope? It better not be one of those cat video's again." The young genius answered her as he reluctantly entered the room.

"Nope, it's better. But, it's not just for fun. I need you to profile the video to find out who it's about. I have a feeling I know but I just want a second opinion." The bubbly tech analyst explained.

"Fine, who do you think it's about?" Reid huffed trying to get information from the woman.

"I can't tell you it could mess with the profile. Now shush and watch" she commanded as she pressed the play button. An image of SSA Derek Morgan graced the screen; he was sat on a stool with an acoustic guitar in his hands as he started to strum an unfamiliar tune. A few chords in he started to sing in a rich, velvety voice.

~I wish you could see your face right now

'Cause you're grinning like a fool

And we're sitting on your kitchen floor

On a Tuesday afternoon~

Reid's mind instantly flashed back to a few weeks ago when they had just got off of a tough case. It was a Tuesday and the team had gotten the day off. Him and Derek spent the day together, they had been cooking food and dancing around to the radio but, they got distracted and the food burnt but they just laughed it off. They ended up on the floor holding their aching abs after the much needed laughter.

~It doesn't matter when we get back

To doing what we do

'Cause right now could last forever

Just as long as I'm with you~

He remembers that day and he remembers it never wanting to end.

~You're just a daydream away

I wouldn't know what to say if I had you

And I'll keep you a daydream away

Just watch from a safe place

So I never have to lose~

~We would go out on the weekend

To escape our busy lives

And we'd laugh at all the douche-bag guys

Chasing down their desperate wives~

He remembered the rare weekends off that they spent together. They would sit in a park and profile people for the pure fun of it and just make guesses about people's lives. They would make bets on whether the sleazy blokes that hung around would get a girls number or if they would be sent away with their tails between their legs.

~I would drink a little too much

You'd offer me a ride

And I would offer you a t-shirt

And you would stay another night~

He remembered that more often than not Morgan would manage to convince Reid to stay the night after they had been drinking either with the team or with each other. Reid would be bundled up in one of Derek's massive T-shirts and stayed in the spare bed. They would spend hours just talking even if it was just drunken rambles. Every conversation with the older male was treasured.

~But you're just a daydream away

I wouldn't know what to say if I had you

And I'll keep you a daydream away

Just watch from a safe place

So I never have to lose~

~We never stood a chance out there

Shooting love in real-time

So we'll take it over ice tonight

With a little salt

And a little lime~

He remembered all the times Derek had drunk dialed him and Spencer had passed off his comments of how pretty he was as drunken rambles. He remembers picking his best friend up from the same bar each time and letting him sleep off the alcohol on his couch. Ignoring the words spoken in his friends intoxicated state.

~You're just a daydream away

I wouldn't know what to say if I had you

And I'll keep you a daydream away

Just watch from a safe place

So I never have to lose~

He remembers thinking that the darker man would never love him. He remembers each time he had caught the man staring at him but just passed it off as wishful thinking. The slight brushes of hands when walking side by side. The blatant disinterest in any passing female in the last few months - Spencer could even say years.

~You're just a daydream away

I wouldn't know what to say if I had you~

As the final chord struck Spencer realised - He was hopelessly in love with his best friend. And if he hadn't interpreted the video wrongly then Derek was also in love with him.

"It's me!" He exclaimed.

"What is?" She replied in a coy tone.

"The song. The song's about me, Garcia!" he explained a giant grin on his face.

"I knew it! Now, go find my chocolate Adonis and make him yours" she commanded her Junior-G-man.

"Wha...Yes! Of course! Thank you so much, Penelope! I love you; you're the best" He exclaimed hugging the bespectacled woman.

"I know, I know. Now, go!" She ushered him off. He released the woman and fled the room almost tripping down the stair's. He saw the bullpen was empty and dashed to see JJ as she was the only one he could see that was still in their office. He flung her office door open and this time actually managed to trip and fall flat on his face.

"Oh my God, Spence! Are you okay?" She said helping her gangly friend up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. Where's Morgan?"

"He just left a few minutes ago. Why?"

"I just need to find him."

"Did you finally figure it out?" He frowned.

"Figure what out?"

"That you love him and he loves you back" she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Wait, you knew?" he asked, still puzzled.

"Of course. I may not be a profiler but I still know. Everyone does. There's a betting pool. If you get together this week I win so, chop chop. It's already Thursday." She joked but with a serious undertone.

"Wait... what?" the still confused genius questioned.

"Just go, Spence. I assume you know where he would be" The young man thought for a second.

"I have an idea of where he may be. See ya later, Jayje."

"Bye, Spence. I expect a full account of what happens tomorrow"

"Will do" He said as he once again dashed out of the door and grabbed his belongings before heading to the one place he know his beloved would be: The bar.

Spencer arrived at the bar and saw the object of his desire sat nursing a drink; beer by the looks of it. He walked up behind his colleague and tapped him on the shoulder. Taking note that the man could not be intoxicated yet as her turned around in his chair.

"Mind if I sit here?" He said motioning to the stool next to the more senior agent.

"Yeah, sure." he paused "What are you doing here, kid?"

"I came to find you, to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About the video that Garcia found of you."

"I was in college. I needed the money. I didn't think anyone would ever find it" He panicked.

"What?"

"Wait... If it wasn't that video, which one was it?"

"The one of you singing?"

"Oh thank God" He let out a sign of relief "Wait... not the one where I'm playing guitar, right?"

"Urm, yeah. That one."

"Oh, shit. Look, Reid, I understand if you want me to stay away from you. I'm sorry if I crept you out but, you must know that my feelings are legitimate. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you but I understand that you don't want that and I'll leave you alone. From now on I will be strictly platonic." Reid covered Morgan's mouth with his long fingers.

"Shush, Derek." He said before removing his fingers and replacing them with his own mouth in a short, chaste kiss. "Besides, I don't think you can be platonic boyfriends" Derek's eyes widened as a grin lit up his face.

"Really?" Spencer nodded as his now-boyfriend pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you, too, by the way" Spencer murmured

"I guess you weren't really a daydream away after all. You were right there this whole time" He said contently before grabbing his lovers hand and pulling him away from the bar and out to Reid's old beat up car.

They did nothing but kiss that night and fall asleep in each others' arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- part two of this story. Hope you enjoy**

Spencer and Derek arrived at work the next day only for the paler man to be Reid-napped by the two BAU blondes and dragged into Garcia's bat-cave. When they arrived Prentiss was readily sat at the desk. The bubbly hacker pushed the lean doctor into a couch and the women stayed standing, grinning unnervingly at the young man.

"So?!" Garcia prompted.

"'So' what?"

"So, how did it go?"

"It went fine" Spencer answered nonchalantly and went to stand up to leave. JJ immediately pushed him back into the seat by his shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't. I was promised full disclosure" the media liaison reminded her best friend.

"Dammit" The doctor muttered under his breath.

"Spill, 187."

"Just one question. How does Emily know what's going on?"

"Girls talk, Reid." the raven haired agent responded. "And now it's time for you to talk. So happened after you left JJ's office?"

"I went to Derek's regular bar."

"Wait, how do you know his regular bar? I don't even know that" Garcia interrupted.

"I know from the amount of times he's drunk dialed me and the bar tender has begged me to come pick me up" the BAU beauties accepted this answer and motioned for him to carry on with a nod. " Anyway, I saw him at the bar and I knew that he was not yet intoxicated therefore I could speak to him then rather than wait for the morning. I sat next to him and told him you found a video of him and showed it to me. The next bit I don't really understand; he panicked and said 'I was in college. I needed the money. I didn't think anyone would ever find it'."

"Wait, wait, wait. Does this mean Derek Morgan did a porno?" Prentiss giggled.

"A WHAT?!" Reid flushed bright red.

"A pornographic film, Reid. Even you should know what that is."

"I know, I just, I, uh" stuttered the awkward man, flustered at the situation.

"Awww, Sweet cheeks you are too innocent. I will however be finding that video. It couldn't be that hard to find" Garcia said as she started typing away at her keyboard.

"Penelope, focus. You can find it later." JJ informed the woman.

"Yeah. Right, and you can bet that I will be. Continue, Boy Wonder." She instructed the still flaming red agent.

"Oh, um, he then asked what video. I said the one of him singing. He said not the one with the guitar. I told him it was. He started apologising, professed his love for me, said he'd stay away."

"Wait, what?" all three girls gaped at him.

"He said he was sorry that he crept me out and that he's stay away?"

"No, before that. Did you say he professed his love for you?"

"Yes, why?"

"He told me he would never say 'I love you' to anyone he did not mean it that's why he hasn't said it to any of his previous partners." The voluptuous blonde squealed.

"Seriously?" Reid questioned. The blonde just grinned and nodded, causing a goofy grin to appear on the youngest member of the BAU's face. "He love's me" He whispered in wonder.

"I sure do, Pretty Boy" All four occupants of the bat cave swiveled their heads toward the door to see the chocolate god himself stood there with an adoring grin aimed at his boyfriend."So, why are you three harassing my boyfriend?"

"We are not harassing him we were told we had full disclosure of any events that partook last night. Wait, did you say boyfriend?"

"Sure did."

"Spence, you didn't say that."

"I didn't have a chance to get to that part yet."

"So finish off the story. Actually, Morgan you tell us."

"Fine" He sighed coming to sit beside his beloved "I 'professed my love' for Pretty Boy and told him I would try to stay strictly platonic. He covered my mouth with his hand, told me to shush before kissing me and then said I don't think you can be platonic boyfriends" All the girls squealed "There goes my ear drums."

"Actually the human hearing range goes up to-" Reid started spouting before he was cut off by a kiss from the man he loved. This caused the girls to squeal again. "Actually, you were right. I think my eardrums might be permanently damaged if they keep doing that every time we so much as look at each other."

"Me too."

"Oh, hush up you two. What happened after that?"

"We went to Derek's apartment and went to bed."

"Ohhh, did you have fun" Garcia winked at the couple.

"Not like that, Baby Girl. We chatted for a few hours before we fell asleep."

"Awwww" The girls coo'd.

"Oh, before I forget, Morgan. Is there any key words that would help me discover your 'adult film work'?"

"I, uh, I don't, I don't know what you are on about."

"Don't lie to me, Morgan, I will find it."

"Don't think so woman."

"Are you doubting my skills?" She asked mock offended.

"No, I have faith in my own."

"I'm sure you do" She said in a seductive voice, winking at the bald man.

"Okay, I'm gonna take Pretty Boy and leave now."

"Bye, bye, my lovelies. The closet down the hall is the roomiest."

"Goodbye, Penelope" He said shutting the door behind himself and his lover.

**A/N:- Hope you enjoyed this I don't know if there will be another chapter or if there is when it will be up but if you have prompts for a new chapter they would be very welcome. Please review. Thank you for reading - K xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- sorry this took so long bit i have written this all in the last 12 hours. It is now 5 am and I just got told off by my mother. sorry for any mistakes, enjoy**

Morgan slid over to Reid's desk in his chair.

"Morning, Baby" He said placing a cup of overly sugared coffee on the younger man's desk. Without looking up he took the coffee and drank it all.

"Thanks, Derek" he said turning to the older agent. "What's up?"

"Make sure you don't work late tonight. If we haven't got a case I'm taking you out"

"Like a date?"

"Not like a date, an actual date. Don't go too dressy jeans and a top will work"

"Okay, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Hmmmm, I'll go ask Garcia. I bet she knows"

"Nope she's too busy trying to find that video"

"Uuuuuuuuggh. She's been doing that since last week. I don't want to wait"

"Too bad, pretty boy. I'll pick you up from yours at 7, okay?"

"Sure that's fine."

"Back to work boys" JJ called from her office "You can canoodle after work" she added with a smirk making the youngest member of the team flush scarlet as his senior placed a second coffee on his desk and scooted away, chuckling.

They didn't get a case that day and only had their paperwork (everyone slyly sneaking some onto Reid's desk when his pile looked a bit low) so they were free to go at 5 o'clock. Derek waited for Spencer gather his things and they rode down to the parking garage together. They kissed before getting into their separate cars and leaving to go home and get ready for their date.

Spencer drove through the rush hour traffic to his apartment and arrived in 40 minutes. He walked up three flights of stairs, as the elevator was once again broken, to his apartment. He walked in and slid his battered converse off of his feet. He went straight into his kitchen and turned on his coffee maker before he did anything else. When the machine was done he poured himself a cup and added enough sugar to make a dentist cringe before heading to his room to pick out some clothes for the evening. 'Derek said not too dressy' he thought looking at his closet.

He dug through his draws until he found the only pair of jeans he owned, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, they were a gift from Garcia and were surprisingly comfortable even so he only wore them once before on a night out with the girls at the BAU. He laid them out on his bed and went to search for a suitable top. A shirt would be too dressy so that was out of the question. He found two t-shirts that Penelope and JJ bought him for his birthday. The one from JJ said 'COFFEE, BOOK &amp; RAIN. Oh what a perfect day' and the one that Garcia bought him said 'Today's good mood is sponsored by COFFEE'. He looked back in his wardrobe and found the top Derek had bought him a few years ago it was rather large and had a tie-dye pattern with TARDISs printed all over it. He decided to wear that even if it was a bit big. He checked the time. It was only ten past six so he decided that he had enough time to shower.

He stripped, putting his clothes in the wash basket and turned the shower on, letting it heat up before hopping in. He decided to wash his hair even though he'd probably have to blow-dry it when he got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his slender hips and tied his hair in a bun before walking to his draws to get a pair of boxers. He slipped on a pair of green and blue checked boxers and put on his ever present mismatched socks (dinosaurs on one foot, bow-ties on the other). He then shimmied into his jeans. Leaving his shirt off whilst he blow-dried his locks. Once dry he put his hair back up and put his t-shirt on.

Checking the time he realised it was five to he slipped on his slightly less battered pair of converse and grabbed his phone and wallet. As he slid them into his pocket the doorbell rang. He opened the door to see exactly who he expected to. He was dressed in jeans and a grey t-shirt and in his hands was not the traditional flowers but a book.

"Here" he said handing the skinny lad the book "you said earlier about how you wanted to read it but you couldn't find it. I went to my local book store on the way home and asked and they had a copy so I got it for you instead of flowers"

"Oh, Derek… Thank you." He said hugging the muscular man.

"Love the hair by the way" Derek grinned.

"Oh yeah I forgot. I put it up after my shower" he murmured, going to take it out.

"No, don't it really does look good. You should wear it up at work to stop it getting in your eyes when you're doing paperwork."

"I would if Garcia didn't go into a fit every time I wear it up."

"I love that girl but she sure is crazy." He chuckled in response. "Wear it up if you want to I'll hold back your fan-girl" he winked.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that. Anyway, shall we be off?"

"We shall" the older man said holding his hand out to the blushing man who took it as they left the flat.

They got in Derek's pick-up truck that he usually reserved for when he renovates houses. The truck bed had a sheet covering its contents but Reid could tell something was under there. They drove for about half an hour until they reached some woods. Derek parked in a clearing and got out, opening Spencer's door for him and helping him out. The dark skinned man pulled the sheet off of the truck bed to reveal many blankets, duvets and pillows, and a picnic basket. He opened the tail gate and grabbed his date by the waist and hoisted him up, eliciting a squeal from the pale man, who immediately covered his mouth with his hands.

Derek chuckled before jumping up beside Reid. He pulled up the picnic basket and opened it pulling out two containers that each contained chicken tikka and rice. He handed one to Reid and then gave him a fork.

"Indian, your favourite right?"

"Wow, yes, how did you remember that?"

"I remember everything you've ever told me about yourself" Reid smiled and opened the container.

"Mm this smells good, where did you get it?" he said taking a mouthful

"I made it myself"

"Are you serious? This is the best I've tasted!"

"I'm glad you like it. It's my own recipe"

"Wow, you have to cook for me more often"

"Will do, pretty boy, will do" they returned to casual conversation between their mouthfuls. When dishes were empty they were put back in the basket. The next thing the tattooed man pulled out was a bottle.

"No, I know you don't drink so I brought non-alcoholic cider"

"That's sweet of you"

"It's nothing" he said handing Reid a glass of the amber liquid. "And since I know you have a huge sweet tooth, I made some raspberry and white chocolate cheesecake"

"Ooh, gimme"

"Tut tut, don't be so impatient" He joked at the younger bloke's eagerness.

"Oh shush, if it's anywhere near as good as the curry, you won't be getting any"

"I'd share with you any day, baby" causing Reid to blush at the pet name. "Here you go" he said handing him a decent sized slice. The light haired lad immediately cut into it with the edge of his fork and scooped the broken off piece into his mouth, moaning at the taste.

"Mm this is so good" he said dragging out each word.

"Good?" Derek chuckled.

"Amazing. That's it I'm never eating anything but your food again" he said in a completely serious tone causing his lover to chuckle. "I am deadly serious, this is so good"

"Thanks baby boy. And I'd gladly cook for you every day if that meant I got to see you enjoy it" he said fondly. By the time they had finished eating the sun had started setting. Derek shuffled back and slipped beneath the blankets, holding them open as a silent invite for his boyfriend to join him. Spencer clambered over on all fours and sat next to the laid back man, who wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him to lay on his chest, making the pale man stiffen and then relax into the warm comforting embrace of his love. They lay watching the sun disappear behind the trees. Well, spencer did, Derek was too interested in the man next to him who was spouting random facts that were surprisingly relevant and the way the last light of the day hit his skin.

When the young genius tore his eyes from the sunset to look at his boyfriends face he saw the loving look in his eyes that showed he had no interest in the sunset, as its beauty didn't compare to that he saw in the young man.

"I love you, Spence" Morgan said leaning down from where he was resting on his elbows to kiss the man that was lying down beside him.

"I love you too, Derek" he said as they parted. "Shouldn't we be heading back soon? We have work in the morning"

"We have the day off. Hotch called and I said I'd pass it on"

"Oh okay. Can we stay to look at the stars a bit longer then?"

"Of course we can, pretty boy, whatever you wish" he said as the younger man cuddled up to him. They sat there for hours, Spencer animatedly telling Derek about the constellations that they could see and how they got their stories, whilst Derek listened intently, loving the passion that was shown in his lovers' eyes.

At about midnight Derek decided to call it a night as Spencer could hardly get his words pout through his yawns.

"Come on, sleepy boy, you can stay at mine tonight" he said lifting the man from the truck bed and placing the sleepy doctor in the passenger seat. Not even ten minutes into the journey Spencer was curled up in his seat snoring away.

Derek carried the snoozing and not surprisingly light man into his own apartment and placed him down on the bed.

"Derek?" Spencer murmured, not fully awake

"Yes, baby?" he whispered lovingly.

"stay with me"

"Of course. You're in my bed. I'm just getting undressed" he said pulling off his jeans and then Spencer's before climbing into bed next to the nerdy man, pulling him close to his chest.

**A/N:- hello again hope you enjoyed this I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I'll see you then or in the reviews ;) - TJ xx (if you haven't see i came out as ftm demimale and now go by TJ any questions drop them in the review)**


End file.
